Episode 7967 (1st October 2012)
Plot Mandy's angry with Lloyd for lying to her and secretly meeting up with his daughter. Jenna tells Mandy that she's a rotten mother and slams out of the flat. Lloyd feels terrible. Norris drops unsubtle hints to Mary that he'd like to be her holiday partner. Mary enjoys winding him up. Tyrone tells Fiz how Kirsty is threatening to take Ruby away and has made sure he has no parental rights over her. Fiz is shocked. Marcus accompanies Maria to her hospital appointment. After some initial tests, the results are inconclusive and the consultant tells Maria that they'll have to do further tests. Realising he has little choice if he wants to see his daughter grow up, Tyrone tells Kirsty that he's willing to give their relationship another go if she'll agree to go for counselling and if she returns to work leaving him to look after Ruby. When Nick presents Max with a fabulous pair of new football boots, Kylie's thrilled whilst David feels undermined. Kirsty calls in the factory and announces that she'll be returning to work and that Tyrone is going to be a stay-at-home-dad. Fiz is quietly disgusted. Jason's worried that he can't get hold of Maria and she's not answering his texts. Marcus cancels his date with Aiden so Aiden offers to take Eileen out for dinner instead. Eileen's delighted. David pulls Nick up for spoiling Max and making him look inadequate. Nick apologises and promises he won't do it again. Tyrone breaks the news to Kevin that he wants to take a year's unpaid paternity leave from the garage (he'll still take his share of the profits). Kevin's annoyed. Mary insists on giving her free flights to Roy and Hayley so that they can visit Sylvia. Roy and Hayley are thrilled whilst Norris is thoroughly put-out. Maria cries on Marcus's shoulder, worried she might have breast cancer. Fiz confronts Tyrone about his decision to stay with Kirsty. Tyrone explains that he'll do anything to protect his daughter. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer *Consultant - Beverly Hills (Credited as "Beverley Hills") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting area, corridor and consultant's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone realises he may have to make sacrifices so he can maintain parental rights; and Mandy demands answers from Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,380,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes